Truth of the Mirror
by Deemo Palagias
Summary: Boy. What can I say. My attempt at a serious story. The third genre would be romance. Too bad there isn't. This is a remake of the Super S saga becuase no one liked chibiUsa's spiels on dreams and love with pegasus. Slightly based off the Mirai no Trunks


"The Light of the Candle" (10.15.2002)  
  
Authors notes: this is my first serious fic. I've been toying with this so long, I 'm starting to believe it's true. Go easy with the flames, I'm a beginner. This story should be relatively long (I'm thinking 40+ chappies.)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is original work, starring characters taken from the Television show Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I make no money from it. Characters that are mine are Junsuino Rotsuku and Daen Tallys (you'll understand as you go). Valid in 49 states. Sorry Tennessee.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1: The Reincarnation of the Candle**  
  
'IT had been one month since he was gone' thought Makoto as she stared out a window 'Why am I still missing him now? Life really throws you a loop sometimes...'  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
The brunette spun around nearly knocking over her milkshake. "Huh?" Her eyes were wide open, but the dark circles under them told anyone she hadn't been sleeping much. Her once perfect was now frazzled, pulled into a hasty ponytail.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ami asked, worried. She and Makoto were sitting in a booth at the local diner like had done for the last three weeks. "You were thinking about him again, weren't you? Look, Makoto," She took the tall brunette's hand "we all liked him, none more than you. Without him... we may not even be here...." She cast her gaze downward, remembering.  
  
"I know," She said, having had this conversation many times before. "Sometimes... Some times I can almost see him in front of me. But then I look and he's gone. I wish I could have told him one more time how I felt..." Makoto's tired eyes teared up as she looked back out the window. People continued past, not knowing what had been sacrificed for their pitiful, rather meaningless existence. Passing with them was a figure with black spiky hair and a distinctive red trench coat. It wasn't so much the trench coat as the eyes of the figure that caught Makoto's attention; they were burning with a green flame, a crystalline emerald in each socket.  
  
"Ami! Do you see who I see?" Mako said, not taking her eyes off the person. She grabbed and twisted Ami's head to the spot.  
  
"Yes! But... there's no way... how did he..."  
  
"Lets go!" Makoto took Ami's hand and dragged her out as she tossed some money on the table and was yanked out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Not long ago =-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Puu!" Junsuino Rotsuku ran forward towards the slim physique of Sailor Pluto. She smiled, her garnet eyes shining with the wisdom of 900 years existence. They stood before a shimmering mass of shifting colours. Or maybe it was a void of mass. No one knew, or cared, as the only people still alive there were senshi after they died. The senshi of time smiled, though there was hint of remorse hiding behind her eyes.  
  
"It is time... Phobos...." At once he was transfigured, shining brightly and naked. A strange peacefulness came over him. Sailor Pluto did not advert her eyes, ashamed, nor ogle at his manhood; she had performed this procedure too many times to be that immature. He closed his eyes, standing out amongst the eerie darkness around him. A set of saffron crystal shards arranged in an odd geometric pattern came out of his exposed chest and was carried by the guardian of time to the shimmering polymeristic entity before her. Placing it inside, she prayed that the moment she saw in time, the knot in the time lines of history, would not need to entangle this poor soul again; It had seen much suffering in its long history. She turned back to Rotsuku.  
  
"It is done?" He asked, the glow fading.  
  
"It is done."  
  
"Say hi to Mako-kun for me, Puu..." He dissolved, smiling his warm smile, herself knowing that that would be the last time she ever saw that face. She nodded. "Of course." and closed her eyes. She had business to attend to.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Present time =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"There he is!" Makoto pointing in the guy in the red trench coats direction, running through crowded streets at breakneck speed, dragging Ami along behind her. Normally the streets of the Minato-Ku district were pretty dead, but right now, most workers were taking their lunch breaks, and the streets were all but flooded with bean counters.  
  
"Hey you!" Mako charged ahead, calling to the guy in red. He looked up, his jade eyes widening, and he took off. They gave chase, darting to and fro amongst startled pencilnecks and yes-men.  
  
"Makoto! Wait!" Ami panted, struggling to keep up. Makoto's head whipped back, and her eyes shone with a fierceness and passion not seen since before what happened a month ago. Ami stood there, both dumbstruck and scared of what she had just seen in the thunder senshi's eyes. Ami, remembering how she had felt when Greg-san had been kidnapped by the Negaverse, said "Find me when you're done. If you need backup, call."  
  
Makoto nodded and hurried off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Just over three weeks ago. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Ami  
  
The burial had been on a Thursday, at the Hikawa Jinja. We told Grandpa he'd been hit by a car walking home to his apartment. No one took it harder than Makoto. She didn't sleep or eat, but sat there praying for three days. At the funeral, she'd tried to say a few words, but just hiccuped twice, tried to start over, and broke down into tears. I helped her as best I could, but she'd never lost anyone that close to her, save her parents, and she was about two when that happened. I liked him of course, but I was more of just a friend than he and Makoto were. Thinking of it now, Makoto wasn't the only person he treated differently; He was extremely casual around Haruka, probably because she was one of the few senshi yet alive in his time. With Rei. I don't really know how to put it. It's almost like a family unity type of love. Sailor Mars was dead in his time, so really there was no way he could have known her. Still, he was almost scared when Usagi introduced him to Naru-chan. Me, he treated the same as Minako and Hotaru and Chibi Usa. He treated everyone to his sarcasm and well-timed wit. I'd bet I only knew what the others had known. I didn't have a crush on him. But Usagi and I were probably the only ones who didn't. Mina.. Minako was like a squirrel trying to guard an impossibly large pile of acorns that didn't want or need guarding. But I have a feeling it was only puppy love. But that will be explained later.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Present Time =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Third Person  
  
Makoto came back looking winded, panting, and bending over in a not so lady like fashion in the skirt she was wearing.  
  
"He got away?" Ami inquired.  
  
She looked up. "No, I caught him and let him go" She panted sarcastically, looking ready to pass out.  
  
"Wanna go get something to drink?" The senshi of Ice asked her  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ tsudzuku.. §§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
-Sailor Moon says: Always litter! That way, garbage pickers won't be out of a job! Isn't that great advice, Rei?  
  
-Rei: BAKA! You should never litter. Garbage picker doesn't count as a job.  
  
-Minako: Well that's the word of the chapter! Stay tuned for more "Sailor Moon: Super SII" Taking place instead of the Super S series!"  
  
-Chibi Usa: Mostly because it sucked. But don't miss this! Only five reviews for the next chapter!  
  
Deemo Palagias: I apologize for any spelling errors. I'm lazy. 


End file.
